


An ocean between us

by PinkPunk010



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Letters, Post FBAWTFT, Pre Spellbound Article, newt and tina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPunk010/pseuds/PinkPunk010
Summary: What was in the letters that Newt and Tina exchanged?Starts right after Newt has docked in Liverpool, following his steamer ride home.(one chapter per letter)





	1. 6th December 1926

6th December 1926  
Liverpool Harbour

Dear Tina, 

Please let Queenie know that I arrived safely in Liverpool this morning. I’m sure she’ll be delighted to know the weather is awful, as to be expected of the north of England in late Autumn. I’m writing this at the docks, before going to my parents’ house in Dorset. I’ve been given precisely twenty-four hours before I need to present myself to the magical law enforcement department, and I have several letters waiting for me in Liverpool which tell me I need to thank Theseus for such a generous reprieve. If it were up to Travers, the head of the aurors at the Ministry, I would probably have been in front of them the second my feet touched English soil. 

Can’t be helped. I’m off to drop my creatures somewhere the Ministry can’t get their hands on them, and then I will present myself. I’m sure it will all be fine. I’m usually quite good at getting out of scrapes. 

Dougal only ate half his apple when we were on the steamer, and I blame you entirely for always splitting your apple with him. He presented me with half an apple covered in spittle and was far too pleased with himself. 

I hope you are enjoying your triumphant return to the investigative team. I know you can’t talk about active cases, but I am certain that you are doing wonderfully. How’s Queenie doing? Has Mrs Espisito officially adopted the cat in the garden yet? 

Hope the weather is alright for you, the muggle paper said there was a snowstorm a few days ago. 

Newt Scamander


	2. December 12th 1926

December 12th 1926  
New York

Dear Newt,   
Queenie is glad you reached England safely, and so am I. I hope you didn’t have any mishaps on the steamer, creatures or otherwise. Queenie has been… quiet. She’s still Queenie, but it’s hard to explain. She hasn’t been baking. So… I guess she’s much the same as when you left. It’s hard, but we’ll get through it. 

Given the mess we made of New York, I’m not all that surprised that the Ministry want your version of events. My first week back on the investigative squad was retelling the entire thing from beginning to end to various international officials. They still haven’t found Mr Graves. It’s been too long now for us to be searching for anything but a body. Wow, ok, don’t want to talk about that any more. 

I confess I’m a little confused – who is Theseus? Is this the brother that you’ve mentioned in passing a few times? Queenie and I weren’t sure if you ever told us your brother’s name. If it is your brother – that was nice of him! If it’s not your brother, well, that was nice of him as well. How did your meeting go? 

Mrs Esposito has bought a water pistol and has taken to terrorizing the cat whenever it sits on her back porch. If the cat had any sense, it would try our window, not hers, but I guess non-magical cats can’t levitate to the second floor.

Tell Dougal to eat his own fruit. 

Happy holidays!

Tina

P.S Queenie wants to know if you know where she moved the blue vase to. She is convinced she moved it while you were here, but can’t remember where she put it and she’s been searching for it pretty consistently for a week now.


	3. 19th December, 1926

19th December, 1926  
Dorset

Dear Tina, 

I’m sorry about Mr Graves, I know you thought highly of him.

Yes, Theseus is my older brother. He is a rather prominent auror in the Ministry of Magic. Mother and Father are quite proud of him, but not nearly as proud as he is of himself. He made it quite clear in my meeting that I was being given such “lenient” terms because he’d argued that I’d been more useful than usual while in America. Well. That’s Theseus. He was head boy in school and I was expelled. 

My visit to the Ministry went…well, honestly it went quite poorly. I’ve been thoroughly reprimanded, Theseus has been designated my overseer, and I have been banned from international travel pending review. As it seems I will be staying in London for the foreseeable future, I will be renting a flat – ground floor with plenty of basement space of course. I have several viewings booked over the next week. 

My publisher is rather pleased that I have produced a significant draft since my return. Mr Worme (my publisher) is relieved, I think, that I am taking care with these drafts, and I am keeping Pickett firmly away from the ink after he discovered it’s use in mark-making. I have enclosed an example of Pickett’s artwork. He’s very proud of himself – I had to pin the first one up in the shed to stop him from sulking. Of course, now he is sulking because I don’t let him near the ink when I am writing.

I hope Queenie is feeling better. I think she put the vase in the cupboard to the right of the door, the one in the corner? But I imagine she has already looked there. Try the top of the back room. I may have put it there under her orders and forgotten.  
I wish you and your sister a happy holidays! Mother is forcing me to attend her Yuletide dinner which I am already looking forward to ending. 

Your friend,   
Newt

P.S How is the poor cat taking Mrs Esposito’s latest acquisition?


	4. December 26th 1926

December 26th 1926  
New York

Dear Newt, 

Merry Christmas to you! Yesterday involved at least two counts of underage magic and a man levitating across the Hudson. It’s always a season for idiots getting lax about the statute of secrecy, but the 25th is the worst. People start drinking firewhisky and suddenly they think they’re Merlin. 

How was your Yuletide celebration? I bet it wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be, but I am struggling to imagine you in a swanky dinner. I guess if your mom hosts regularly then you must be used to them to some extent – right? 

You’ve been banned from travelling? What in the name of Deliverance Dane did you tell them we did? How are you going to collect material for your book if you aren’t allowed to travel? I’ll ask around, see what I can find out about travel bans and maybe we can find a way to get you travelling again at your review. When is your review? I have a contact in International Travel, he might know something. If nothing else, I’m glad it’s giving you time to concentrate on writing your book, and I think that keeping Pickett away from the ink might be a good idea. Please tell Pickett I’ve put his picture next to my desk – please don’t tell him I haven’t the first clue as to what it is, I don’t want him to be mad at me and taking it out on you. 

Queenie found the vase in the cupboard, right at the top. She claims not to remember having put it there, but it’s not like Queenie. She’s been cheerful and smiling again – I thought maybe it was because of our holiday traditions, but she’s being a bit too cheerful, like she’s trying a bit too hard to pretend everything is ok. She's worrying me a bit actually. 

I’ve named the cat Constance, because it is constantly bugging Mrs Esposito. The crazy thing seems to like the water pistol and now meows at the back door, rather than just sitting there like some weird sentinel. We’re waiting for it to work out where the front door is. Constance the cat is far more likely to be let in by one of us tenants! I’ll keep you updated on Constance’s progress with adopting Mrs Esposito, I promise!

Happy New Year!

Tina

P.S There’s a girl at work who keeps asking after you, I have no idea who she is. Says her name is Fiona Flitterbloom? She’s English too – so maybe she knows you from Hogwarts. I said I’d say hi if I ever spoke to you again, which I knew I would be. So, consider my message delivered.


	5. 1st January, 1927

1st January 1927  
London

Dear Tina, 

Happy New Year! I hope you and Queenie had a delightful Chanukah, and a simply smashing New Year. 

I imagine it’s hard for her. You and I have been allowed to continue being friends, trading letters every other week, and I imagine it feels a little like your government is taunting her. I hope she feels better soon – has work been any better for her? Before I left she was struggling with that short fellow who wanted to know where you’d been when we met. He seemed frightfully irritating, so she can’t be blamed for wanting to tip her coffee pot over him. 

Mother’s party was simply too dreadful for words. She forced me into a set of dress robes that matched my brother, forbade me from bringing Pickett like I am still in short trousers and then proceeded to actually introduce me to ministry colleagues of father’s as if either they or I had the slightest interest in conversation. It was mortifying. Then my brother wanted me to meet some of his auror colleagues and that was mildly hilarious. Mother let me escape back to my case relatively early, but the press of a crowded ballroom is far from my comfort zone. I didn’t even know mother and father knew that many people. I think they may have invited the whole ministry! I took a spoon as recompense and I gave it to the niffler. He’s still missing you spoiling him rotten. I don’t know how you managed to get such an incredible shine on the tin, but he’s still in awe.

I’m sorry for taking so long to getting to this point, but I thought you’d prefer the story in one place, rather than spread across an entire letter (and I had to wait until Theseus had left the breakfast room. He’s hovering more than usual. It’s irritating.). I think the committee had decided to ban me from travelling before I set foot on British soil, possibly even the two weeks before when I was the unsuspecting Englishman in an American disaster. I think Travers thinks it is safer to have me confined to the Isles rather than the ability to roam and cause further international incidents. As per our instructions, I told them exactly what was required. It’s not my fault they wouldn’t know a crup from a terrier, let alone know how to prevent damage caused by beasts and wizards alike. Whatever else I feel towards my brother, I have to grudgingly thank him. This isn’t my first time being called to the committee, but it is my first travel ban being imposed, rather than threatened. Normally Theseus manages to talk them down when I do something “particularly idiotic” to coin one of his more polite phrases. 

As for whether I will be able to collect more material for my book, perhaps this ban is a blessing in disguise. I now have no other choice but to write my manuscript. I can’t imagine I will still be under a travel ban when it is finished, and I look forward to bringing the finished product over to you when complete. If I get too bored living in the same place, there are nifflers in the North of England and I may attempt re-facilitating my little nuisance. Alternatively, the common Welsh green dragon resides in (unsurprisingly) Wales, which is part of Great Britain and therefore one of the more exotic places I can visit. And I have heard rumours of a kelpie in the Lake District that I may need to remove before some overzealous muggles start talking about a “Windermere monster” as well as a Loch Ness (A water dragon of uncommon attachment to her nesting ground. We’ve had to put up all sorts of disillusionment charms on her to keep the muggles from continuing to spot her. She’s passed into folklore now though thankfully, so people are less likely to believe a sighting). 

As per your postscript, I recall a Flitterbloom in the year below, but I couldn’t tell you who it was, what house they were in, or how they might have known me. Extend my regards to Miss Flitterbloom regardless, should you see her again, I’d hate for her to think me rude. 

Constance sounds like a remarkable name for a remarkably persistent cat. I recall Mrs Esposito was asking you about low-maintenance flowering plants (I am glad she didn’t come any further into the room or you’d have been in significant trouble for having men on the premises). Might I recommend purple nepeta (otherwise known as catmint, but don’t tell her that). 

Have you settled back into the swing of the Investigative Team yet? Your 25th December sounds like it was full of little irritations. I’m not sure what it is about the festive season that gives wizards and muggles alike to behave irrationally. I hope your New Year was significantly more peaceful!

This letter is now reaching a foot in length, so I shall sign off quickly before I run out of room entirely. Hoping to hear from you soon, Newt


	6. 4th January 1927 (Newt - Theseus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Theseus Scamander. 
> 
> Letters universe now expanding to various correspondence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These letters are all exchanged on the same day. I like to think Newt is in his London flat, and Theseus is in his office at MACUSA and they're just scrawling notes to each other (And the poor owl flying back and forth is really fricking tired of it)

4th January, 1927  
Theseus, 

I am not available for dinner on week next Tuesday, I have other engagements. Please send Leta my regards. Congratulations again. 

Newt

\-------------------

_Newt,_

_I didn’t suggest next Tuesday, I suggested an a Tuesday at some point in the future. Any other day would suffice. Leta and I would like you to come to dinner. I will go through my diary and list all the dates available if that is what it takes._

_Theseus ___

__\--------------------------_ _

__Theseus,_ _

__Please don’t do that._ _

__Newt_ _

__\-------------------------_ _

_____Newt,  
Mother has invited ALL of us to dinner Thursday next and if you think you can get out of it you’ve another thing coming. She’s delighted that you’re home for a few months, even if you aren’t.  
Theseus. ___

____\-------------------------_ _ _ _

____Of course I'll be at dinner Theseus, Mother has asked me to look over Hera's talon rot so she knew I wouldn't be able to get out of it. Now, for the sake of this poor Ministry owl, I will not reply to you if you send me another letter today._ _ _ _

____Newt._ _ _ _


	7. January 9th, 1927

January 9th, 1927  
New York,

Dear Newt, 

Thank you for the long letter, I came off a really long, hard shift yesterday to your letter and it made me smile, so thank you for that. I’ll have probably had several other bad days by the time you write back, so I won’t commit this one to paper. 

Happy New Year! I had New Year’s Eve off at least, so Queenie and I had a party for two with cocoa and a fire going. I don’t mean to rub it in, but it sounds far nicer than your big shiny party. I’ve not been to a big fancy party since Illvermorny, and even then I didn’t stay long if I could help it. I always had homework due. I was boring and just wanted to make it onto the auror programme. I mean, I did, but parties just seem a bit like too much. If your mom and dad are fancy people and your brother is pretty high in the auror office, they probably invited a fair chunk of the ministry. I hope you were able to talk to someone about your creatures at least once, even if it was just your brother. 

Why would your mom make you dress the same? Is that a British thing or a mom thing? There’s this woman down the road with identical twin girls and she dresses them the same every day, so you can’t tell them apart at all. I’m always worried they’ll get offended if I call them the wrong name, so I go out of my way to avoid the who family. Also, the mom is really annoying, I met her when Queenie and I first moved here, and all she wants to talk about it cookie recipes. Do I look like someone who bakes cookies? Really? (Don’t answer that)

How many international incidents have you caused, that your brother has to sweet talk them before you get to the UK? Maybe the best way to get travelling again is to keep your head down, and don’t go causing any incidents at home now. Don’t, I don’t know, go setting a – what did you call it? A Welsh Green? Dragon free. You wrote so much in your last letter I keep having to check back to make sure I’m answering everything – two weeks is a long time for an answer so if I forget it’ll be a month before we know anything! 

Wait, you’ve met a kelpie? Aren’t they like huge carnivorous seaweed horses? What’s it doing in the Lake District (Where is the Lake District?) and of course you know the true creature behind the Loch Ness Monster. I bet you even call it Nessie or something.

You’re too attached to your niffler to go rehabilitating him. Besides, I bet he wouldn’t go so try if you want to. The dime in the envelope is for the niffler, I shined it up especially for him. Don’t you go keeping it to yourself now. Wait… is this playing favourites? What would Pickett and Dougal like? I don’t want them getting jealous now. 

As for work in general, I’d honestly forgotten how much paperwork was involved in absolutely everything. I get why we need to keep accurate records for things, but because I’ve only recently been reinstated (did you see? I was in the paper! I don’t know why they went and did that) people keep giving me their boring paperwork to do because I’m not really working on too m any active cases right now. I’ve only got another week or two of being a rookie again though, so hopefully I can get away from my desk soon!

Queenie is better… she’s happy, she’s baking again – we had apple pie. I mean, she’s still sad sometimes, but I think she’s got to the point where life has to go on. I feel awful for being relieved. I was worried she’d go find him and then she’d be in trouble. Everyone’s always annoyed at Abernathy. 

How’s apartment hunting going? 

Tina

P.S Mrs Esposito liked the look of the purple catmint plant and is planning on putting it in her window box. At least Constance will know which window to purr at!


	8. 16th January, 1927

16th January, 1927   
121A Lambton Square,   
London

Dear Tina, 

I moved into my flat a week or two ago. Theseus is now bothering me to attend dinner at his. I’m finding it hard to come up with reasonable excuses. I’ve taken to writing them down. Dougal will have toothache next Tuesday, and the graphorn calf will have a cold the week after. I am fairly certain I can put dinner with my brother off for months before I reach the end of creature ailments. I am glad that my long letter was able to help, and I hope you haven’t had too many long days in the interim. 

Please find enclosed a map of the British Isles, with various important locations that I may reference on occasion, and their relation to each other. I have labelled the Lake District, and charmed the map, so if I mention somewhere you do not know, you can tap the page, say the place name and it will be included on your map. It’s a fair approximation of Wizarding Britain, even if not entirely faithful. I have not included Hogwarts for the school reasons. Also it’s unplottable so I couldn’t even if I wanted to. 

Kelpie’s are fascinating creatures, and I suppose that yes, they are the (to quote) “seaweed horses”, and they do eat unsuspecting travellers, so they are also carnivorous. They require large bodies of freshwater, as they are quite large, such as the lakes of the Lake District, and various lakes in the Scottish highlands. I had hoped to find a kelpie in the Hogwarts lake, but if there was one, it wasn’t willing to appear for the sake of a young student’s curiosity. Kelpie’s are water demons, native to Great Britain, and able to take any form they choose. They prefer horses though, and their manes are made of bulrush rather than seaweed. It is possible to prevent kelpie from eating you by putting a charmed bridle on. My editor wants me to use the word “tame”, but I dislike that word. 

I’ll have you know, Nessie is a perfectly good name for a water demon that chooses to look like a water dragon half the time. 

I’ve effectively turned my basement into a similar environment to my suitcase, the case is more convenient for travelling, but the basement is useful when I am not moving constantly. I’ve moved the kelpie into the basement. A bit high spirited, but then most colts are. 

I am not overly attached the niffler. He thanks you for the coin, and Pickett wishes for you to send him some ink (please don’t). I told Dougal that you’d sent him the apple that I then proceeded to share with him, so he is perfectly happy. Pickett will have to be content that you have one of his “pictures”. 

I have only half answered your letter to my great regret, but I must dash and I want to send this with the evening international post owl, so I’ll have to sign off quite quickly. I’m heading north to a cottage with a ghoul that appears to have been injured. At least I’m not being called for an extermination this time.

Hoping you are well,   
Newt

P.S I think it might be a Mother’s thing – the dressing her children the same. Theseus says it’s just because dress robes are usually black and white, and she didn’t want me turning up in my wool suit again. He might be right. 

P.P.S Paperwork is awful, and I wish I could suggest a way to make it more bearable. I hope you return to active work soon. I find fieldwork fascinating and committing information to paper is easy. Turning it into readable material however, is proving to be a little harder than I anticipated.


	9. January 20th, 1927 (The Goldstein Sisters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Queenie

January 20th, 1927  
Washington State

My dear Queenie, 

Washington is wet. It hasn’t stopped being wet, and I’ve got to the point where I don’t bother casting a drying charm until I get back to my crummy motel at the end of the day. I’m sorry I can’t tell you anything else about the investigation, but we’re finally getting somewhere. It’s taken a lot longer than we thought. They’ve gone full No-Maj and it’s been a real pain. 

The hot dogs here are awful and I miss you. I am glad you aren’t here though. I’m looking forward to getting back to the city again. All this place is doing is reminding me small town life is really not for me. 

Newt’s letter is due to arrive Tuesday, and I usually reply Wednesday. I won’t be home by then. When his letter arrives, can you please send him one? He’d love to hear from you! 

All my love,   
Tina xx

_January 21st, 1927  
New York, _

_Dear Teenie,_

_I’m sure Washington State isn’t that bad! I’m sending you some dry socks, and a reminder that an effective drying charm has a hard sound at the end, not a soft. It’s a bit more brutal, but also – dry._

_Please eat something other than hot dogs and coffee. That ain’t a diet Teen. You’ve got to put some weight on! And don’t worry, I’ll send Newt a letter and tell him you’ll reply to him when you back off your mission._

_Love, Queenie xx ___


	10. January 23rd, 1927

January 23rd, 1927  
Goldstein Apartment, New York

Hi Newt! 

I hope you’re loving England. Tina passes on any messages or funny comments in your letters. Don’t you go worrying now, Tina will reply to you in a few days when she’s back from her case. She’s in Washington State, can you believe it! There are defiantly non-magical mountain lions and bears up there, but she swears she hasn’t seen one. She’ll probably tell you all about it when she gets back. I’ve put your letter on the mantle for when she gets back. I hope you don’t mind a letter from me this week! 

I know Tina’s been updating you on Constance the cat so I apologise if Teen has already said this – but that flower you told Mrs Esposito to plant is probably not going to flower. Constance keeps digging in the dirt of the window box and just sitting with his little scrunched nose pressed up against the window. Mrs Esposito has started drawing her curtains. It’s been over a month now, Constance should probably go find another person to adopt, because Mrs E is determined not to become a widow with cats. 

How is your book coming on? Tina tells me you’ve been getting a lot more written now you’re stuck in London for the time being, so I hope that’s going real good. I found a new recipe for a bear claw, and I thought of you. I’ve put the recipe card in the envelope in case you ever feel like baking, or know someone who likes baking. 

Did Tina tell you I got promoted? Well, I got moved from the Wand Permit department to the records department, but I’m a proper secretary now, I’m not just fetching coffee. I start on Monday and I bought a new dress especially! I hope it’s a bit more interesting, but I’ll still be taking notes and writing letters. 

I hope you’re doing real swell Newt! Let us know when your travel ban gets lifted and you come over to see us. You don’t have to go writing me back until you write Tina, save your owl a trip. 

Queenie Goldstein.


	11. January 26th, 1927

January 26th, 1927  
New York

Dear Newt, 

Queenie told me she told you I was on a case, so I hope you don’t mind me knocking the schedule out a bit. I got home late last night, but we got rota’d off to make up for the trip. I’ll need to go in later to do reports, and I don’t anticipate leaving any time after that, so I thought I’d make use of the limited time I have free to write back. 

I’m pretty sure your brother will notice your pattern of excuses – your creatures don’t get sick quite that often. Why don’t you just go along? Get it over with. Like a band aid. At least then he won’t expect you to go round again for a while and you’ll get to be left in peace. 

Thank you for the map! It’s incredible! What charm did you use? I love your illustration of the Loch Ness Monster in the Lake District, she keeps diving out of sight though presumably to let me see the Lakes. Is there a way of getting the illustrations to fade afterwards so I don’t end up with an entire page worth of illustrations stopping me from seeing the map underneath? 

As for the kelpie’s, I hope you write something like that in your book. Your publisher will be well pleased if you do! Although, you might want to write something a little more simple to start off with – less of the “it is this but really it’s this”. Just say it’s a water demon that likes looking like a reedy horse and it’s got a taste for humans (carnivorous seaweed horse). Are you going to be illustrating your books like my map? Or are you going to be doing your proper scientific description illustrations like the ones you have in your shed? 

You are too attached to the niffler. And for all his grousing and escaping, that niffler is way too attached to you. It’s a fact. I’m glad they liked their “gifts”. I hope everyone is healthy and not actually suffering from all the illnesses you’re telling your brother they are. 

Now, you have to tell me – how did the ghoul get injured? Did the family want an extraction? 

Sorry for the short letter, but I’m going to head back to bed for a few more hours sleep before I head into the office. I’ll be surviving on wide-awake until my paperwork is done, especially now I have to add a field report to the mix. 

Tina

P.S I almost forgot about Constance! Mrs Esposito has started drawing the curtains, but I caught Jenny Rogers (from next door but one) leaving a bowl of tuna out for it, so at least we aren’t the only ones finding amusement from this cat. 

P.P.S I would recommend dress robes for official events, I am afraid I agree with your brother. If only because then people don’t notice you. Camouflage.


	12. 1st February 1927

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long old wait. I had written a few weeks worth of letters and I've been incredibly busy recently so I had to stop when I reached the end. I'll try and re-build my letter-bank and also keep some letters coming!

30th January, 1927  
London

Dear Queenie,

Thank you for your letter, congratulations on your promotion! I hope you’ve been enjoying the perks of the new job, and that it is more interesting than your previous assistant role. Thank you for letting me know about the delay to Tina’s reply, and thank you also for the recipe. My mother is determined to try her hand at it, although she did question why I had an American recipe for her to destroy (mother is a poorer cook than Dougal). 

My book is coming along – I hope to have it published over the summer. I’m currently writing about kappa, a water demon from Japan. Pickett has taken offense to the illustration though, so I shall have to restart the whole page when he is firmly buttoned into a pocket, or perched somewhere out of reach. 

I hope you are well, and that the winter in New York isn’t too bitter. We have a layer of snow over the gardens as I write. Please feel free to write or visit whenever you please. 

I’ll leave this open to reply to Tina when she returns.

1st February 1927  
Cardiff

Dear Tina, 

I am glad that you had a successful trip, and that your mission was a success. Thank you for taking your limited time before reports seize you to reply to me. Queenie mentioned that you saw some non-magical creatures up there. I have done my research, and should you desire a litany of facts about mountain lions and bears in Washington State, please feel free to ask me to recount them. I find that non-magical creatures are interesting enough, but I would much rather write and read about a wampus than a mountain lion. 

As for the map, I am delighted you like it. I’m afraid the charm is one of my own doing and I’m not entirely sure how to describe it. It’s a non-verbal charm, but I have managed to tweak it a little for this purpose, so the charm is renewed every time you request a new place. It’s a charm equivalent of the motion solution used in the manufacturing of photographs. When I return to New York, I would be delighted to show you how to perform the charm (I did attempt diagrams to explain, but they are a very poor example and it would be much easier to show you). I will be illustrating my book with a cross between my diagrams (I am happy to accept the compliment on Nessie’s behalf, she is a beauty) and simple line illustrations. I don’t want the illustrations to be too complicated, but if I am talking about creatures then there really should be some visual aids to accompany the descriptions. 

I am relieved to say that the ghoul was not seriously injured. This delightful young couple moved into their new home, and they were a little concerned about the health of their ghoul happily groaning away in the attic. It turns out the ghoul was just saying hello, and it was a little hungry. I’ve given them lots of information, and they have been owling me updates. They’re getting along swimmingly by all accounts. 

I’m currently in Cardiff, at an annual meeting for those involved in the care of the Welsh Greens. We’re a little concerned about the number of sightings and a declining egg rate. There is talk of introducing a reservation, but I’m afraid until something singularly idiot happens, the reservation isn’t going to be likely. Before you make any jokes, I have no intention of being the something idiotic, thank you very much. 

How has your paperwork pile been going? Have you had any more interesting cases? I refuse to believe the MACUSA investigative team are foolish enough to leave you doing paperwork when you are such an excellent auror. If they are, well, they are foolish. 

How are you both? Have you spoken to Jenny Rodgers about Constance, and whether you should co-ordinate efforts to assist the fellow to Mrs Esposito? Constance is singularly determined. Are you sure he isn’t part kneazle? They form exceptionally strong attachments to specific humans. 

Your friend,  
Newt 

P.S The niffler has been exceedingly brooding over the past few days, I’d be a little concerned, but he’s due some down time. Time he spends brooding is time that I don’t spend trying to wrestle silver spoons from him in my kitchen.


	13. February 7th, 1927

February 7th, 1927  
New York

Dear Newt, 

Queenie thanks you for her part of the letter and has suggested that you give Pickett some ink and paper to keep him occupied when you need to be doing work. She’s enjoying her job a bit, but it’s still baking she does most. I’ve been coming home to all sorts of new pastries. It’s made me a little bit more popular in the office, but not much. 

I keep thinking about everything that happened in November. I keep thinking of Credence, and Jacob, and Queenie, and it doesn’t help that the investigative team hasn’t changed a jot. We’re still restricted by the same rules, the same things are causing problems. At least the New Salem Society haven’t been revitalised since Mrs Barebone died. I guess I’m just getting back into the swing of things, but at least I’m back doing field work again. We’ve finally got a new head of team, and she doesn’t see much point in having me locked to a desk. And it’s been good getting back out on the streets. Paperwork is always waiting for me when I get back though. 

We found a herd of Abraxans in North Dakota. I knew they were big, but Newt, they were huge! Aren’t they native to Europe? I can’t find any information on them, what can you tell me? There was this one little foal, and her wingspan must have been my arms outstretched so she was tiny, but she was so curious about us! I’ve drawn you some pictures. They’re not supposed to be in Dakota though, so they and their herd manager (is that right?) are being moved up to Illvermorny grounds. The couple that owned them had all the right paperwork, they just needed to be moving. I envy the kids at the castle right now, those horses are beautiful!

I promise not to make any comments about you doing something idiotic to get the Greens their reservation. That would imply that I have thought about all the stupid things you might do, and I definitely have not. I used the map to find Cardiff, and a line came up separating the bobbly bit from the rest of England. Why did it do that? I thought about going to the library to check, but I honestly don’t have time right now. I hardly see Queenie some evenings. She’s been going out for walks a lot. 

How is your book coming along? Do you have a publication date or a name or any other finalised details you can share with me? Has the niffler perked up or is he still being uncharacteristically docile? How is Dougal doing? How does a ghoul hurt   
its leg? 

I have to get going now, I need to be at a meeting at eleven and I wanted to get this in the postroom before I got into the lift. 

Don’t you go doing anything stupid now.

Tina

P.S Jenny Rodgers is a No-Maj and she’s really private, so I have to be careful not to make friends with her. I spoke to her on the street a few days ago, about Constance, and she thinks that we need to find someone else for that poor cat. How do I tell if Constance is part-kneazle? Because, if he is, there is no way we’re getting him from Mrs Esposito. I saw her watching him in the window yesterday, while Constance was chasing a mouse around the garden. Maybe she’ll think he’ll be useful come spring and the mice come back.


	14. 14th February 1927

14th February 1927  
London

Dear Tina, 

Everything has been getting a bit busy here. My book is in the final furlong of writing and then it will be onto the editing and actual production of the book. Mr Worme is aiming for publication in April. As it is, I’ve been frightfully busy, and the Ministry have started sending me cases for things that are out of their wheelhouse. I am going to have to hire an assistant, to help me with the basic creature care while my basement is so full. One of the mooncalves has conjunctivitis, which means that I will be brewing clear eye for several months until the entire herd has had conjunctivitis, and they have developed their immunity. I have had several responses, and I will be seeing each of them over the next week. I’m positively terrified.

Queenie had an excellent idea with Pickett, I’ve set him artwork tasks to keep him entertained while I am writing and it has been incredibly productive. Dougal is well. The niffler is still being a bit quiet, but he’s started nesting again so I think I have an idea of what is wrong with him. Not that I’ll be able to tell for another four months. Have to wait and see. 

As for Abraxans, I’m afraid I know very little about them, for I have not had the pleasure of examining the herd dynamics myself. What I do know is that they have an extremely strong herd dynamic, much like wild horses, and are prone to violence when they feel they are being mistreated. Their general size and wingspan varies by continent, but they are usually Palomimo – that is a sort of beige colour with a grey-white mane. Is this true? There are rumours of an exceedingly large breed in the north of France, but I don’t know if this is true or not. Their size can make them difficult to handle, but if they are treated well, then Abraxans are exceedingly loyal and useful creatures. I’d probably rate them quite low on my classification scale (The Ministry still won’t accept is, so there is discussion on whether I can include the scale in my book). Mother breeds hippogriffs, and she has competed Hera against Abraxans in the winged horse races, but the abraxan breeders and hippogriff breeders don’t really… lets say get on. 

Ghouls are relatively harmless. They’re a bit gruesome to look at, but they’re just noisy and most wizarding families come to think of them as part of the house – like poor plumbing – or an acquired pet, like Constance for Mrs Esposito. Now, the thing about part-kneazles is that they’re difficult to spot if a kneazle has been mated with a domestic breed, which is why hybrids are often recommended. Pointy ears, speckled fur and fluffy tails are characteristic of pure-bred kneazle breeds. Kneazles are highly intelligent, they are exceedingly loyal and make excellent guardpets. Kneazles don’t like suspicious people one bit, but I doubt you could release a suspicious individual in the vicinity of Mrs Esposito’s garden to see how Constance reacts…

I’ve been thinking about November a lot also. I can’t seem to stop wondering if we could have spotted it sooner, or helped more. But, as my grandmother Prewett always said, we can’t spend our lives looking backwards rather than forwards or we will trip over our own feet. She was a good sort, Granny Prewett. I know it is frustrating when things don’t seem to change – despite everything I have done the Ministry here still see me as an irritation and I can’t say I blame them all that much. Queenie will get there, and it must be so hard for you watching and waiting till she does. I wonder if Jacob got the funding for his bakery. Perhaps right now, Jacob is happy baking cakes and making people happy. And I find that quite consoling. I’m glad your new supervisor recognises the value that you bring to your investigative team Tina, it seemed pointless having you stuck behind a desk when you believe in helping so much. 

I must go, my first applicant will be here shortly. My interview is to consist of an awkward conversation before I see how they cope with the niffler and a graphorn probably. My brother dropped in unannounced the other day, and he made his “I don’t believe you face” when I told him the niffler was ill. I had to pull the oor thing out and dangle a pocket watch in front of him for him to believe me. 

How are you? How is New York? We have snowdrops in the window and on grass verges and it looks like the greenery has been speckled white. 

Yours, 

Newt


	15. Feb 21st, 1927

Feb 21st, 1927  
New York

Dear Newt, 

What exciting news about your book! Do you think you’ll actually make the deadline? How is hiring the new assistant going? I can just imagine how awkward it must have been for you, so I hope the first person was absolutely amazing and you didn’t have to go through it more than once. For your sake. And theirs. 

Weather’s turned grim here in New York. No snow but the wind is absolutely bitter, and cuts right through you. I wish I could apparate straight from home to work, but it’s against the rules. I don’t think it would look that strange to No-Maj neighbours if people didn’t go out in this weather. On the plus side, it’s too cold for most people as well, so the number of arrests for Section 3As has gone right down. That just means more paperwork of course. But at least the office isn’t frigid. We’ve been using heating charms around the apartment, but it means we have to be careful to make it look like we’re using the same amount of heat as the others in the building. It’s one of the problems of a communal coal box. 

Constance hasn’t been around for a few days. I caught Mrs Esposito peering around for him yesterday, but she swears blind she was just checking he’d really gone. I think he’s testing her willpower. I hope he’s found somewhere toasty to hide. It’s been cold since your letter arrived though, so I haven’t been able to see if Constance is part-kneazle, though he does have speckled kind of fur, and fluffy ears. He looks pretty bedraggled though, I hope Mrs Esposito adopts him soon.

You’ve never seen Abraxans! I’ll write to the owner of the herd and ask if you can go visit. I’d better write to the headmistress as well while I’m at it – not sure she’ll take kindly to you taking a case full of crazy onto campus. There’s wampus in the woods around Illvermory as well, but quite far in. I think we’d need a guide for visiting wampus, but we could easily see the Abraxans. Mr Fogler has been breeding them for years and knows absolutely loads about them, but it’s nothing compared to the knowledge his wife has on the subject! Newt, you would get on with them so well. When do you think you’ll be back? If you give me enough notice, we can go to Illvermorny. 

Speaking of, have heard anything else on your travel ban? Is the niffler feeling a bit better? You should probably go to dinner with your brother at least once, I can’t imagine your creature illness list is that believable, and would it really be that bad? Think about it, if you go to dinner, he’ll leave you alone for a few weeks. 

I’ve never seen a hippogriff. I’ve seen pictures, but they look kinda scary to me. Aren’t they really vicious? I suppose you won’t think so, having been raised with them, and because you don’t think a nundu is unsuitable for a carry case. Are they very big? 

Your grandmother sounds like a wise woman. I remember Pop used to tell us that we should look to tomorrow because today was done. It sounds kinda the same. You are right though, I know we need to stop thinking about everything that happened in November, but sometimes I see Queenie looking out the window, or I see a hungry kid freezing on a street corner and I can’t help it. Queenie was real sad last week, but then, the 14th was St Valentines, and everyone in the office was being gooey and gross. She ended up going home sick because she couldn’t stand hearing everyone thinking about the witches and wizards they love. I wish I could help, but I can’t help but think of how dangerous it would have been for her, for them. 

Queenie’s just got home. She says to tell you hello, and she’s just started supper. I’d better go and help. Say hey to the creatures for me (if they know who I am of course). 

Tina

P.S Queenie and I were arguing over supper just now. We can’t agree and we need you to settle this for us, as the only Brit of our acquaintance. How do you pronounce scone?


	16. 3rd March, 1927

3rd March, 1927  
London

Dear Tina, 

I am going to start by settling your postscript dinner debate. The fact is, British people quarrel about the correct pronunciation of various words, and can become quite defensive if someone disagrees with their pronunciation. Scone, bath and grass are three such words. Scone can be pronounced “skohne” with a harder K sound and a shorter o, or s-cone, with a softer k and a longer o sound. Some people think it’s a North England/South England divide, but I think it’s much more familial than where your family has been bought up. I, for the sake of posterity, pronounce it the former, and not the latter, but Bunty, my new assistant, has vehemently told me that it is pronounced the latter and not the former. I am afraid I cannot settle your debate, as there is no correct answer to be had. Bunty has gone off in a huff because I refuse to acknowledge the correct pronunciation of a cake, so I hope you are content. 

The interview process was perfectly horrid, as I fully expected it to be. The first three individuals were entirely unsuitable and had clearly been answering all and any calls for assistance, rather than any specific desire to work with magical creatures. I had quite given up on the fourth candidate as she was quite late, and had the least relevant qualifications (although, I only added the administrative qualifications at the behest of Mr Worme. He was quite insistent that I needed some postal help). Nevertheless, she turned up, and was so eager to meet the creatures that she nearly fell down the stairs. She asked plenty of questions, and was not afraid to roll her sleeves up and get stuck in. She’s a little clumsy, but Bunty has been such a help the last few weeks. 

Which brings me onto my real news. With Bunty’s help with day to day care of the creatures (and sorting my mail – she’s agreed somewhat reluctantly to stash my brother and my mother’s letters separate from business ones) I have been able to write, and edit, and draw faster than ever. In fact, I have been able to submit a complete manuscript to Worme. Pending any edits, we should be printing to schedule in April. I confess it is a little strange to not be working on the manuscript. I’ve been researching this for nearly ten years. I haven’t been able to fit all I want into my book, so I have been organising my research notes in a way I think even you would be pleased with.   
Which brings me only less pleasant news. My appeal against my travel ban has been rejected. I am sorry Tina. I very much doubt I will have convinced the ministry of my innocence before my book is published. As I cannot give you a copy directly, I will send one to you – by muggle post if necessary. I am disappointed that we won’t be able to see the Abraxan herd. 

I hope the weather has cleared up a bit, even if it’s just for the sake of variety in your working day. How have things been? Have you any other news? I have been keeping an eye on the newspapers, but I very much doubt they are telling the whole truth, and my brother has determined that he will not be sharing any relevant snippets until I agree to dinner at his house. I am afraid I am being resolute. I have determined to keep my head down, if only to overturn my travel ban, and I shall continue to do so. Of course, anything that aggravates my brother so thoroughly is worth the lack of knowledge. 

As per the hippogriffs, I have included a drawing of my mothers’ herd. Mother has raised hippogriffs for as long as Theseus and I can remember. One of my earliest memories is sitting in the stables with the alpha female, my knees pulled up to my chest, as she groomed me. Mother says that Hera had probably decided that I was just a featherless hippogriff and needed her care, but we both know Hera would not think so. Hippogriffs are incredibly wise, proud creatures, and I would be delighted to introduce you to my mothers’ herd. One day. If you wanted to, that is. 

I’m afraid Bunty has just called down to tell me my mother has decided to call. I’d better go. Please pass my regards to your sister, and let me know if Constance has had any luck with Mrs Esposito. I apologise for all this focus on my news in this letter! Your Pop sounds very wise, I suppose we can only aspire to be so. I really do have to go, Mother has appeared in my kitchen and that is never a good sign. 

Mother has gone now. Of course the creatures know who you are Tina. In fact, the niffler left this knut on the letter, and Dougal wouldn’t let me seal the envelope until the knut had been placed inside. Given how fiercely Pickett has been tugging my ear, I would assume he is also saying hello. 

As for Queenie, I had completely forgotten St Valentines. I hope she hasn’t been too sad again recently… but I can only imagine how hard it must be. I’ve been thinking of Jacob recently, and I wonder how he has been getting on with setting up a bakery. I hope he has been successful. I presume we will never know. 

I really do have to sign off now, or the poor owl will tumble into the ocean from the weight of this letter, drawing, and coinage. 

Yours,   
Newt


	17. 5th March 1927

5th March, 1927 03:57  
Ministry of Magic

Newt, 

Need to talk to you urgently. It’s about New York. Please come to the office as soon as you are able. 

Theseus

5th March, 1927 04:15  
London

Thee, it’s four in the morning. Even my creatures are not awake. How urgent is this? N. 

5th March, 1927 04:36  
Newt, 

Incredibly urgent. I can’t put it in a letter. You need to come now. T.

IWC Emergency Telegraph System 05.03.1927 05:00 GMT  
Ministry of Magic, London – Magical Congress of the United States of America, New York. 

FAO: Porpentina Goldstein

Tina, STOP I just heard. STOP Are you alright? STOP Theseus has let me use the telegraph. STOP Please let me know you are alright. STOP Newt


	18. 6th - 7th March, 1927

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindelwald escaped, but it hasn't hit the newspapers yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to experiement with other methods of lettered communication. I guess it's a bit like the muggle world at that time - letters and telegrams and I imagine that the IWC has a method for the ministries to communicate quickly that doesn't involve patronus (I think patronus message is an order of the phoenix trick anyway)
> 
> They'll be back to regular letters after this

IWC Emergency Telegraph System 03.05.1927 00.27 EST  
Magical Congress of the United States of America, New York - Ministry of Magic, London

Newt, STOP, I’m fine. STOP. Queenie fine. STOP. Will send letter as soon as possible. STOP. Stay safe. STOP Have to go, all hands on deck. STOP Tina

INTER-MINISTRY MEMO -MACUSA - MOM  
March 6th, 1927

MACUSA, New York

FAO: Newt Scamander, Beasts Division

Dear Newt, 

I can’t tell you much, we’ll be busy trying to catch him the next couple of days. I wasn’t working that night, I was waiting up for Queenie who was coming home late. They were moving him at night because there’d be less people around for him to trick and swindle. Guess it didn’t matter in the end. I was so worried when I heard, Queenie got home moments after I received the emergency memo and I honestly could have throttled her for making me worry so much! 

I’m going to be really busy over the next few weeks. I’m not sure when I’ll be able to write next. But you stay safe now. I doubt either of us are high on the list of people he wants to befriend. I know you don’t want to, but you should talk to your brother. 

And remember not to put anything to paper. We can’t afford a leak. I hate feeling suspicious of everyone, but it’s the only way to try and get everything and everyone back where they were meant to be. 

One thing is clear though, from direction of travel, he’s bound for Europe. Please, don’t do anything stupid. 

Yours,  
Tina

INTERMINISTRY MEMO – MOM – MACUSA  
7th March, 1927

Ministry of Magic, Beast Division

FAO: Porpentina Goldstein, Major Investigative Department

Dear Tina, 

I can’t tell you how relieved I am that you are unhurt. It is not your fault. Please remember that you need to eat, and sleep. 

I promise I won’t do anything, as you put it, stupid, if you don’t attempt anything heroic. As you so rightly pointed out, I am not the only one he might harbour a grudge against. 

Stay safe, please Tina. I have spoken to my brother. You have to be careful. 

Theseus has also told us not to abuse the memo system so, but he’ll let it go this once because of the situation. You should receive my regular letter any day now. It was written before this all happened, just so you are aware. 

Stay safe, even if you are the best at investigating. 

Yours, Newt


	19. March 10th, 1927

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, I've been ill and haven't been able (mentally or physically) to write. I'm not sure how quickly the letters will come for the foreseeable future, but I'll try my best to get a complete set soon!

March 10th, 1927  
New York

Dear Newt, 

It’s been pretty crazy over here since the other night when Grindelwald escaped (it’s ok, we can say that at least now that it’s in all the papers). I’ve hardly slept. I can’t give you an update on the investigation though, I wish I could. I could use a nap and the kind of distraction that only comes in a case full of magical creatures. I received your letter in and amongst those days though I’ve hardly had chance to read it. I have to go back to the office again soon, so I’m just trying to write you quickly before I get distracted again. 

Your letter seems to light-hearted, but I’m not sure if that’s just because I’m reading it on zero sleep and more coffee than is probably good for me. I’ve taken up knitting. Have I told you that? Queenie thinks that knitting the No-Maj way might help me get to sleep easier at night. I’m not so sure, but I’m willing to try anything at this point. It seems absolutely ages ago that Queenie and I were debating the proper English pronunciation of scone – though thanks for explaining the problem to us. 

I’m so glad that Bunty is proving to be a good assistant. Do the creatures like her? Have you figured out what’s wrong with the niffler yet? I can imagine it now, from what little you’ve told me of Bunty – both of you being completely British and polite and getting stuck in all the time. I’m glad it’s working out so well. 

Exciting news about your book! Less exciting news about the travel ban, but I don’t think now is a good time to travel anyway. They might have relaxed the international travel rules by April, when it’s due out. What are you calling your book anyway? You didn’t have a title when we last saw you, and you didn’t seem to like any of the ideas Queenie and I threw at you. Queenie wants me to tell you she’s thought of another one – A World in Magical Creatures. Personally, I think that sounds a bit fantastical, even for a book on how to care for magical creatures. As for re-organising your notes, I am sure that you’ll have plenty more research to do, or observations to write out, or creatures to draw. You’re never short of things to do, so enjoy being surrounded by your creatures while you can. I have no doubt that your book will be a huge success. 

Are hippogriffs really that large? I can picture it, you know – a kid with floppy hair being mothered by a great hulking bird-horse. I hope to meet your herd one day, fair hippogriff. It’ll be nice seeing the creatures again. I’ve polished the knut and put it on the mantle, so the niffler, Dougal and Pickett can rest happy. 

Your mom loves you, that’s why she’s appearing in your kitchen. 

I had to remember to find out from the others, but apparently Constance has been successfully spotted sat on the windowsill of Mrs Esposito’s flat. On the inside. His quest is complete. I’ll try and find out what she’s called him. Queenie says to tell you that it was an all out disappointment of a showdown. Apparently Mrs Esposito opened the back door, they looked at each other for a few minutes before Mrs E moved aside to let Constance in. 

I have to go. We have a MID meeting at the half hour, I’m already going to have to apparate half the distance just to be there on time. Sorry for the short letter. Please keep your head down, not just for the travel ban. 

Tina x


	20. 18th March, 1927

18th March, 1927  
Manchester

Dear Tina, 

Your letter had a fair time reaching me! I was in the Peak District and apparently the owl got terrifically confused when I wasn’t at my home address in London. It found me last night in my hotel in Manchester, looking exhausted and distinctly ruffled. I’ve set it to rights and it flew off this morning with the haughtiest look on it’s face. I’ll be sending this with my regular owl when I get back home. I am afraid that will not be till tomorrow, as I am meeting a man about a jarvey this afternoon. I’m writing this while I wait for him to arrive at the café chosen. I have to use my muggle pen (I believe the muggles call then Fountain Pens, which is a rather curious name don’t you think?). 

Please thank Queenie for the latest suggestion. I have added it to my notebook page alongside her other contributions. My favourite of the contributions so far are Magical Beasts: Friend or Foe? and that one she came up with after a glass of gigglewater: Magical Mischief and How to Keep It Friendly. In any case, I have submitted my title alongside my manuscript, but I am keeping the title a secret, especially from you two. You shall have to wait and see, like everyone else. I think you will like it though. I can’t imagine there will be much interest in my book though, I have a hard enough time getting people to call them creatures or beasts rather than monsters. 

My last letter was probably very light-hearted, it was before Grindelwald, and Bunty had just arrived and proven to be a blessing in disguise. She’s awfully sweet, have I mentioned that? I must have mentioned that I liked jam tarts, because she arrived in a flurry with a batch of her great aunt Mildred’s best blackberry jam tarts. They were excellent. Bunty has admitted that she is failing the Prewett name by being a mediocre cook at best, but then, my family are politicians and I have eschewed that in favour of creatures. 

Has no-maj knitting helped? It looks terribly complicated, knitting the muggle way. Mother tried to learn several years ago, just out of curiosity and she complained bitterly about learning the correct way to hold the needles. I think that muggle knitting was turning out to be quite laborious, because the next time I came over she had returned to our knitting. I suppose, the Statue of Secrecy being so much more strict in America than here in England, learning the muggle knitting has the added bonus of being transportable. Are you aiming for a project, or just for something to do? 

Hippogriffs vary in size, but they are measured in hands, much like horses, with as much variation within. The alpha of my Mothers herd is named Hera, and she is a beauty. She is a bay, fourteen hands, with tawny feathers and a wicked sense of humour. But then, Kronos is nineteen hands, towering over the entire herd but he’s probably the nicest of the herd. Mother names all of her hippogriffs after mythological entities, mostly Greek Mythology. I think the next foal due will be called Ganymede or Medea, depending on her mood. I look forward to introducing you. 

I have determined what is wrong with the niffler. I fully expect a clutch of baby nifflers within the next month or two. The niffler looks as if they have swallowed a quaffle. Nifflers have a peculiar mating/gestation. Because both the males and the females have a pouch, both can carry infants. And it is possible for a niffler to be impregnated (as such) for years before gestation. A niffler will only have a clutch when they feel entirely safe, so I am pleased that my niffler has decided that now is as good a time as any. Maybe now he’ll settle down a little and stop being quite so incorrigible. His size has made is nearly impossible for him to escape. The nesting has been impressive. I will send an update, but we will have to wait a little while longer!

As for Constance, I am delighted that Mrs E and he are getting along now. I admire that cats persistence, I can tell you. If you have any updates on Constance and his new home, I would be delighted to hear it!

Please say hello to Queenie from me!

All the best  
Newt  
P.S. I know mother loves me, and I love her for it.


	21. March 26th, 1927

March 26th, 1927  
New York

Dear Newt, 

A whole clutch of baby nifflers? Lock up the banks England, because one caused enough hassle here in New York! I can’t imagine how adorable that will be. The niffler is pretty cute at the best of times. The best of times, of course, not being tearing apart my apartment because the niffler stole Queenie’s paste necklace, or chasing it across New York. I am surprised that I kinda miss the little fella, even though he cause so much hassle. Honestly, the paperwork lasted for weeks, even after Frank’s swooping evil memory rain thing. I much prefer the niffler when it isn’t making more work for me. As it’s currently hatching (birthing? Pregnant?) on another continent, I can be happy all I want with absolutely zero repercussions. 

Isn’t a jarvey a super rude weasel kind of thing, native only to the British Isles? You have to appreciate that the most polite country in the world, bar perhaps Canada, is home to a creature with the mouth of a sailor. What does that say about England do you think Newt? 

I hope travelling around England is giving you a little bit of the freedom you have been so accustomed to since the war. How is your appeal process against the travel ban going? I know you don’t want to, but you might want to let your brother pull some strings. What could he possibly ask you to do that would be so bad if it meant you could travel again?

As for my sister… I feel that you’re the only one I can talk to about this. I’m worried about Queenie. She’s been acting so strange, but I think I’m the only one who might even notice. She’s still cheery, and she’s been baking loads more than usual but she’s always distracted like she’s thinking about something else. It seems so petty of me to be concerned. But I felt like Queenie was starting to be, well, Queenie again. Losing Jacob last fall hit her hard – harder than I thought possible. She only knew him for a few days. She keeps going out for these long walks, and coming back looking like she stepped through a fairy circle. It’s been taking all my strength when I’m at home to not let her hear me worrying, because she’ll just get mad at me if she hears that. It’s getting harder though. I can’t even explain why I’m feeling so on edge about Queenie. Maybe I’m just becoming that stereotypical battle-hardened auror, suspicious of everything and everyone. I can’t imagine how though, here in New York pretty much riding a desk for the time being. 

When we were at Illvermorny, I used to go and sit on the roof over the East Wing. There was a door there, for the puckwudgies to get up and clear the drains I think, or maybe just in case some student felt like they needed the open sky to breathe. I used to go up there at night, after dark, and just watch the stars over the forest as if they’d actually do something. My dad used to take me out to the lake, when Queenie was real small. We’d just sit there and look at the sky and I always knew everything would be ok, if I could just find some quiet and some sky. 

It’s harder here in New York. I’m writing this sat on the roof of the building. Technically we aren’t supposed to come up here. If Mrs E catches me she’ll give me a scolding, and there isn’t much sky that I can see over the lights of New York, nor much quiet for that matter. It’s still calming though, knowing that the sky is still there. Your last letter felt a little like looking at the sky. I probably sound stupid. Maybe I’ll re-write this when I’m not so tired. 

Bunty sounds like a dream. I’m glad that you were able to find someone who loves creatures to help you, and it sounds like you’ve got the added bonus of her extended family bakeries. Is that a thing in wizarding England? That certain families have certain traits? I heard it’s a thing among the upper classes here in New York, but there aren’t all that many ruling families. The Astors are, of course, absolutely loaded and big in the No-Maj world for their money and parties and charity, but I can’t think of one family name that has such a strong connotation to something like baking. 

I look forward to hearing from you soon. 

Tina

P.S Constance has been keeping me company on the roof for the last page and a half of writing this letter. He’s a lot better groomed, and he seems like he won’t tell on me to Mrs E. In fact, now I’m up close enough to pet him, I think he must be at least part kneazle. He has faint speckles on his ears and a particularly fluffy tail.


End file.
